


Right

by mistely



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Reconciliation, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistely/pseuds/mistely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to right some wrongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say that? Did Newt say that? Did a ghost say that? Or, maybe... maybe Hermann did? We just don't know.

"This is a mistake. We both were so wrong. You should have never confessed your love for me, and I should have never confessed my love for you in return. We should have never agreed to meet. We should have never started a romantic relationship. You can see where it all has left us."

Hermann looked like he truly regretted everything he did in his life, or, at least, in the last few years. Newt couldn’t bring himself to change his pained expression.

"But I don’t."

To this, Hermann looked up, expectant, obviously not understanding what Newton meant.

"I don’t regret this, I don’t regret us."

Hermann opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Newton.

"You are the best thing that could have possibly happened to me, _in my life_. We shared so many happy moments. Yes, there was also a lot of sad and angry moments, but that’s life. It’s always gonna be like that. I don’t want to give up. I want to… to keep trying."

He looked at Hermann, straight in his eyes. Hermann could feel the storm coming. He could see the black clouds forming in the air around them.

He sighed.

"I don’t. Newton, this is too much for me. This was… too much."

The electricity of a lightning striking the air between them, and the sound of thunder following suit.

"I can’t continue, I’m sorry."

Hermann could not bear look at Nerwton in the eye anymore. He turned and started walking.

"Goodbye Newton."

Rain started pouring.


	2. Chapter 0

A year has passed since Newt last saw Hermann in person. He has been reading everything the other man published, even the boring stuff, even the difficult math he didn't understand.

Spring is beginning on this part of the globe, so why not?

Newt scratches his arm furiously, thinking about what he should do next. Everything is in place, he only has to move a few strings and find a job in another continent, but he's certain he can do that.

A week later he's leaving his current department to take a plane flight across the sea. He looks to the clear sky and he has never felt so alive.

 _Fortune favors the brave_ , he tries to tell himself because he's terrified, he can't lie to himself.

 

* * *

 

Hermann is grading papers. He is _bored_. He _likes_ to teach the young, promising minds. He just doesn't like this part. Alas.

He looks out of the window. The tree leaves turn yellow and brown in slow succession as the days turn colder and shorter.

He remembers Newton, he still does. He tries to feign disinterest when he reads about his findings, but it has proved to be impossible, so he just ignores his name as much as he can.

Which is also kind of impossible considering Newt has been keeping his hands busy.

Hermann sighs.

He doesn't really mind the fact that he will probably never find a person so interesting as Doctor Geiszler. But he would rather not live with his heart aching every morning, every late afternoon, every time he misses his face, his voice, his arms around him...

Hermann closes his eyes and swallows hard. This is not the moment to get lost in thought.

In another reality, they could be together, they _are_ together currently, in another real-

He stands up abruptly, bracing himself against the desk.

Even if he saw Newton again, even if he said _I'm sorry_ , even if Newton wasn't romantically interested in someone else... Newton has probably already forgotten about him, has continued with his life, has-

No.

No more.

Hermann drinks more coffee, it is normally what works best to drown his memories, even a little, even if it isn't enough, even if it isn't enough at all.


	3. Chapter 1

The flight takes only a few hours but feels like days or even months to Newt. He just can't wait, he plays difficult video games on his laptop while listening to loud music with lyrics.

People scream in his ears and colours burn his retinas, and it's almost enough to drown his fear, his anxiety.

Almost, but not quite.

When he arrives to his new apartment he throws everything on the bed and runs.

And runs.

And runs.

He tries to see ahead but the wind is too hard on his eyes.

He takes a turn here.

He almost bumps into a stranger, correcting his trajectory only at the last moment.

He's panting, but he won't stop.

He arrives at the university. A kind lady tells him Doctor Gottlieb has already left for the day. So he runs.

And runs.

And runs.

And halts to a stop when he sees a tall figure.

He looks up at him panting hard. Hermann looks at him in return, frowning, almost as if seeing an enemy from the past.

Newt lets his lung recover before he speaks. He has practiced this endless times in front of a mirror. He knows exactly what to say, and he _will_ say it, if only because it feels automatic, mechanical in nature.

Words fall effortlessly from his mouth. 


	4. Chapter 2

"A chance," Newt says after recovering his breath. He's getting old. "That's all I am asking,"

Hermann turns so his whole body is facing him. When he doesn't say anything, Newt continues.

"What I propose is simple," he says. "Four weeks to show you. After that, take me or leave me."

Hermann seems to consider this for some seconds. "Show me... what?" he asks.

"Show you that I've changed. That I want this, that I want us, that I'm ready to fight for us."

Newt tries one of his best puppy eyes and it must work to some degree because Hermann looks at him with renewed eyes and... maybe... hope?

"One week," Hermann says firmly.

"Three weeks," Newt counters.

"Two weeks," Hermann answers after a small silence.

"Two weeks and four days?" Newt tries.

"Two weeks and that's final," Hermann says.

So two weeks it is.


	5. Chapter 3

The first day goes impossibly smoothly.

The second day Newt screws up, predictably.

The third day Hermann screws up, surprisingly.

The last day of the first week, finds them both looking for everyday supplies. If they are going to live together, at least for a little while, Newt may as well make himself at home; no need to feel alienated.

"You are wasting too much money for something that might fail," Hermann tells him.

Newt shrugs him off with a non-committal _meh_ and scratches some items off the list. 


	6. Chapter 4

It's winter. It's been six week since the beginning of their arrangement. It's been four weeks, three days since the last time they talked about it.

The weather is unkind today as they wait for the bus to come and take them to their destination.

Newton breathes hot puffs of air on his hands to warm them. 

Hermann rolls his eyes in annoyance and takes them between their own. And directs them to the pockets of his parka.

Newt looks at him with parted lips, unable to communicate his gratitude.

Ten hours later they are cuddling in bed, as close together as they can, to share body heat.

Hermann waits until he's sure Newt is fast asleep before he murmurs "I love you."

He can feel blood flowing to his face when a "I love you too" is whispered from somewhere between his chest and his neck.


End file.
